Not The Rebound
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Will Turner Learns his partner Elizabeth Swan has been cheating on him with Commodore Norrington. He goes to the only person he can trust, long time captain jack sparrow. Adventures and romance await the pair as they sail onward in search of the mind revealing ring. (Warnings: Romance between to men, Slash, M/M)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: At Sea

Wills POV

I knew it wasn't right when I saw her sneaking past my shop about a week ago. I could tell it was wrong when the distance screamed out through her guilty eyes. I knew it was even worse, when I wasn't even remotely phased by her betrayal, but more by my lack of pain at the act. I knew my feelings for her weren't always faithful, but I though I loved her. I realized I never did, tonight. This event is why I am headed to where I am going. Finally he gradually came into view, and my shields fell. Tears were pulled to the surface, forcing there escape one by one as I got closer. Closer and closer till I was close enough I could allow my knees to collapse beneath me. I knew I was safe when rather than hitting the coldness of the damp dock, two arms caught and supported my weight easily. His voice concerned and slightly drunk spoke, washing over me in waves of peace, "Hey there mate' what has ye down like this?" I don't mind that he was drunk. He would be Jack Sparrow if he was sober. His breath bringing me into my own intoxicated state of mind I spoke through continued sobs, "She cheated. With bloody Norrington at that. And I don't care." This brought a look of wonder from the pirate, "Well Turner, love is only worth it if it's worth having and even if it's worth having it likely won't work out. Rum and sea is all that's worth love." I grinned, my cries slowing to a stop. Jack always new how to make me feel better. I think.

I stood on my own, "I can't stay here. I can't see her." Jack nodded his understanding, "Come with me then. I'm find myself in need of a new crew." I didn't understand it but the idea of going away with Jack made my heart leap. I was so confused but I put the thought aside for further analyzing, "I don't know Jack. Is that really a good idea?" The Captain, Yes captain I don't care what commodore Norrington thinks, smirked, "Of course. Come on you, me, and the sea." I couldn't say no, "Alright we can give it a shot." I could see the pirate was pleased with my agreement, but there was a hint of something that would later get us almost killed. But I don't think I care at this point. I have nothing left to lose. With that jack led me aboard the pearl and we began to prepare for departure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All Shapes and Sizes

Wills POV

Last night I concluded that my lover and I were never in love. Last night I ran to the only person I had ever fully trusted. Last night I snuck away with him on the black pearl to find and new life of adventure and mayhem. This is why I am currently sat at a table next to captain Jack Sparrow starring at a map that I'm sure is going to be filled with creepy people and dangerous tasks. I sighed not sure if asking was a good choice, but I knew I would either way, "what do you have planned now Jack?" He smiled and I knew I should be worried, "We are going after this little beauty," he showed me a picture of a ring covered in diamonds and sapphires, "it's a ring rumored to have disappeared over 1500 years ago. Supposedly a man had bought it for his wife, and while she wore it she had the ability to know what those around her thought and felt. Her husband began to have an affair and she saw in his mind the act. So hurt by her husbands need for another woman she plummeted off of the white cliffs, taking the ring with her."

I was engrossed into Jack's story that I hardly noticed when he finished, "that's amazing but the white cliffs are over 4500 miles. Is there any hint as to where she jumped?" To my excitement he shook his head, "not any that would help. Just that her husband's ship sunk in the place where she lies. Find the ship, find her." This put things into perspective for me. We were going to Dover. From Port Royal. To find a ship and woman along a never ending cliff with no clue as to where to start. So at least a month alone on a ship with Jack. I had already realized during my sleep that I found Jack attractive and quite the catch. My original goal was to forget about Elizabeth, but I find I have a change in plans. Seduce Captain Jack Sparrow and make him mine forever. "Well I'm in. I say we start with a bottle of rum and some breakfast. I'll cook?" Jack looked skeptical, "I'd be agreeable as long as you agree not to poison me." I laughed heartily, "I wouldn't dream of it. You have my word as a newly discovered pirate."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Heart to Heart

Wills POV

I couldn't help it to be honest. The grin plastered upon my lips just wouldn't leave as I thought of the man weeks to come. I heat my oil and tossed in the egg coated bread alongside a few slices of bacon. I watched as the bacon and French toast sizzled in its pan and couldn't help but think of how much hotter Jack would look above me, with his body bare of clothing…well not his hat. The hat can stay. I pulled myself out of my fantasy just as the first slices of bread were ready. I cut each piece into slices, then slipped 3 slices of bacon over each plate. I took about a dozen strawberries and mashed them down, whipping them with heavy cream and powdered sugar. When the whipped cream was prepared I slipped a generous dollop onto the French toast. I finished the coffee and finally brought the finished breakfast into the eating room where my captain was awaiting me.

Jack chuckled in amusement, "Lady Food Will? Well at least it has my good ole friend bacon to man it up a bit." Naturally I rolled my eyes, but inwardly I was focused and how perfect my name sounded coming from his mouth. Sitting down with our mean I took a bite of my sweet French toast and savory bacon. I studied as Jack took his first taste, and was pleased when he moaned is ecstasy. "Like my lady food do yah jack?" This earned me a playful glare, "I never said that…but it isn't bad." I snickered but could not fully enjoy my triumph as I noticed a problem staining through my trousers, "Yes well I will be right back. I need to use the loo."

As soon as I entered my room I as quickly as possible I freed the reason for my discomfort. Sitting down I took my cock in hand and pulled my hand up the skin, picturing it to be the larger more rough hand of my Captain. I pictures his chest with a light trail of hair going down to just above his stomach. His abs tight and well defined from all of the escape stunts he pulls, and his arms large from the many battles he participated in. I pictured his gripping my hips, pinning me to the wall. My breath deepened and the motion of my hand increased in speed. I could feel myself getting closer to completion as my mind went to Jack setting me on my knees. It was the fantasy of my first taste of Jacks Throbbing dick on my tongue that did it for me. I came hard with a quiet scream, "Fuck! Captain! Mm Fuck Jack." As I came down I noticed it. Jack witnessed the whole thing. I saw a mix of confusion and a hint of lust. Wishful thinking on my part. I was glad when he broke the silence, "I think it's time we had a heart to heart."


End file.
